Hastega
.]] Hastega , also known as Haste III, is a spell recurring in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is an upgrade of Haste that usually grants all party members the effect of Haste status. Appearances Final Fantasy V Hastega (Haste2 in Anthologies) is a level 5 Time Magic spell, limited only for use by the Time Mage job class. It can be bought for 6,000 gil in Moore. It doubles the speed of the party for the cost of 15 MP. It can be used by Chrono Controller. Final Fantasy VI Hastega (Haste2 on the SNES) is an effect spell. It is learned from the Espers Quetzalli with the rate of 2 and Cactuar at the rate of 5; Celes learns it automatically at level 52. The spell costs 38 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Hastega can be cast by Level 50 Magic and Magic. Final Fantasy X Hastega is one of Tidus's last spells found on his Sphere Grid. It costs 30 MP to cast and is classified as White Magic. Final Fantasy X-2 Hastega can be used through the Mounted Assault Garment Grid by going through both the yellow and blue gates or by equipping the Speed Bracer accessory, and costs 32 MP to cast. Hastega can only be used by the Jumbo Cactuar in the original release. In the International and HD Remaster versions, Tidus and the Cactuar can use the ability when battled in the Fiend Arena. When Tidus is recruited onto the team, the A.I. will randomly choose Hastega to be performed. Final Fantasy XI Hastega is a Ward ability for Garuda at level 48. It gives all party members in range the Haste status. It costs 112 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XII Hastega is a Level 7 Time Magick. It can only be purchased from the Unlucky Merchant in the Dalmasca Estersand (South Bank Village) after the story events at the Pharos and costs 16,600 gil. Without Channeling augments it costs 70 MP to cast. It casts Haste on all allies in range. The spell can also be cast via Hastega Mote item. In the Zodiac versions, Hastega is the highest Time Magick license, Time Magick 10. It is available for two job classes, Time Battlemage and Machinist, although the Machinist must obtain the license for Famfrit first. The spell Hastega can be found in the Great Crystal in Giruvegan. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ashe learns Hastega at level 35. It increases all allies' speed in range. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hastega is a spell for the Time Mage with a range of 3. It is learned for 350 AP through the Flame Rod and costs 16 MP to cast. It affects multiple units. The Fleet of Foot Opportunity Command also grants Haste to the user and the two allies adjacent to it. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Hastega increases the speed of all allies. It can be cast by fusing a Life spell with two Cure spells. It can be cast only in the Multiplayer mode. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Hastega allows nearby allies to act faster, increasing movement and attack speed. It lasts longer than Haste. It is cast by piling Thundara +1 and Cleara +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Hastega allows nearby allies to act faster, increasing movement and attack speed. It lasts longer than Haste. It can be cast be stacking two Thunder and two Clear spells. Bravely Default Hastega is a level 4 Time Magic spell. It raises all allies' speed by 50% for four turns and is not affected by reflect. The upper limit for speed is 150%. It costs 32 MP to use. It can be bought in Starkfort for 1600 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Hastega is a level 4 Time Magic for the Time Mage. It raises all allies' speed by 50% for four turns and cannot be reflected. The upper limit for speed is 150%. It costs 32 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 3200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Hastega is a Fusion Ability that speeds up the passing of time for all allies. It requires a character to have the abilities Haste and Speed Song. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Hastega I-III are magic support abilities available only for only Maina to use. The spells can only be learned from her version of the Gigantuar signet. Hastega will increase the speed of all party members for 5-7 turns, the number of turns being based on which version of the spell is being used, and hasten the next turn for all party members. In the original free-to-play versions, Hastega I-III were abilities taught from the Garuda α signet. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Hastega-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Hastega.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). HastegaFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFX Hastega.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Hastega.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Hastega.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Hastega.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFTA2 Hastega.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Crystal chronicle hastega.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Hastega.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Hastega.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. BD Hastega.PNG|Bravely Default. FFD Hastega.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Hastega Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Hastega.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. de:Hastga Category:Recurring Time Magic